Going for a Walk
by shakanarnargirl
Summary: Clarke gets caught outside Bellamy's tent and things quickly heat up. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Clarke woke up gasping for air and covered in sweat. She had been dreaming of the grounders coming to attack the camp. Ever since the grounder had escaped camp she couldn't shake the nagging fear out of her mind that they would all pay the ultimate price. All day Clarke worried about patients, and now all night she worried about grounders. She needed a break. She needed her dad. If she could only talk to him, she knew everything would be okay. But, because of her mom, she would never hear his voice again. Even though they had regained contact with the ark, Clarke had no intention of speaking to her mother, whom she had always relied on. Now she was feeling more alone than ever. Ever since Raven had come to camp, Finn had ignored her, but she was glad. She couldn't face him after everything that had happened between them, it would be too painful. The only person she really talked to was Bellamy, and that was just because they were the two leaders of the camp. They couldn't stand each other and were constantly at each other's throats screaming loud enough that the entire camp could hear.

Clarke stepped out of her tent to get some air, needing time away from her endless nightmares. Once outside she noticed how cold it had become as her breath came out in clouds. Walking around the camp at night was eerie but she would rather be there than back in her tent. Somehow, along her walk she found herself outside of Bellamy's tent. He had the tent to himself and had made sure it was the biggest. During the day it was like a command post, kids coming in and out with orders from Bellamy. At night it resembled more of a whorehouse, with a new girl every night, sometimes several at a time. Clarke stepped closer to Bellamy's tent, listening quietly to see if he had any "special visitors" that night. All of a sudden she felt breath on the back of her neck and spun around to see Bellamy standing behind her, smirking.

"What were you doing outside my tent at this hour Princess?" Clarke instantly felt herself blush a deep red, and she prayed Bellamy couldn't notice in the faint moonlight. "I was just on a walk around camp, that's all. But that's none of your business! What are you doing out here?" Clarke said, standing to her full height. "I was just taking a piss Princess, and if you've happened to forget this is MY tent," he responded. While speaking, Bellamy eyed her down and swept his eyes over his body, making it clear what he thought she had come there for. After a few seconds, Bellamy took a step towards Clarks, causing her to take a step back, practically in the doorway of his tent. "Bellamy, what the hell are you doing?" Clarke exclaimed. "I'm just giving you what you need Princess. You seem so tense; maybe I can help you. After all, my bed is empty tonight." At his words Clarke felt herself growing angry and embarrassed, how dare Bellamy say those things to her? Apparently he was more focused on getting in her pants than keeping the rest of the camp alive. As she raised her hand to slap him, Bellamy caught it and closed the distance between them.

Still holding her wrist in his giant hand, he crushed his lips to hers and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly, so she couldn't get away. Clarke's mouth remained frozen against his as she processed what had happened. Her open eyes took in the sight of Bellamy's face, and as much as she hated to admit it, his lips felt heavenly against hers. His lips seemed to be the remedy she had been searching for, to distract her from all of her other problems. All of this crossed her mind in a few seconds, and before either of them knew what was happening, Clarke twisted her hands in Bellamy's hair and began kissing him back.

Bellamy, surprised by her sudden participation dropped her wrist and began exploring her body with his hands. While doing this he parted her mouth and slipped his tongue inside, eliciting a soft sigh from Clarke. Once his hands had snaked their way down to Clarke's ass he pulled her up to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Never breaking the kiss, Bellamy pushed inside the tent and laid her down on his bed. Finally, both equally gasping for air, they broke apart and looked at each other. Bellamy's eyes were dark with lust as they stared into Clarke's and she returned she stare, expressing her need. "Clarke, I'm not going to be the guy to tell you to stop and think. If you're looking for someone to talk you down, I'm not that guy" Bellamy said as he gazed down at her. "I know, and what I want right now is for you to shut up and keep kissing me" Clarke said annoyed. As soon as the words left Clarke's mouth, Bellamy dove back to her lips, kissing her with a new fervor.

Clarke could feel him hardening against her thigh as they kissed and she decided to take some control. Quickly rolling Bellamy over so that she was on top she began to grind against him. Bellamy moaned into her mouth and quickly ripped her shirt off. Continuing to gyrate against him, Clarke sat up and unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts to Bellamy's hungry eyes. Bellamy quickly pulled Clarke back down to him and captured a nipple in his mouth, rolling the other between his fingers. Clarke gasped and felt herself growing increasingly wet. As he continued, Clarke's desire and need grew. "Fuck, Bellamy, I need you inside of me," Clarke said breathlessly. "Anything for you princess, but first, I want a taste of you," Bellamy whispered huskily back to her. Immediately Bellamy shed her of her pants and laid her down on the bed, while he was on his knees in front of her. Slowly sliding her panties off, Bellamy took in the sight of Clarke's naked body. After a second of appreciation, he dipped his head down and placed his hot mouth on her clit. Seeing her writhe in approval, Bellamy began to place soft kisses up her thigh while simultaneously dipping one finger into her. Clarke began to grind her hips against his face as he slowly started flicking his tongue on her clit. Clarke's moans filled the tent as he continued to increase his speed. Wanting to prove his skills to her, Bellamy slipped another finger inside of her, determined to make her cum, something he was sure Finn couldn't do. Clarke punctuated his thoughts with a load moan and he could see her legs shaking in pleasure. Bellamy quickly sucked her clit into his mouth, knowing it would be all she needed to cum for him, as it was. "I'm not done with you yet princess," Bellamy said as he stood and stripped his pants off.

Clarke, still coming off her high, could only watch and admire his perfect body. His tousled hair was the perfect complement to the spatter of freckles across his face. His body was lean and hard, and she couldn't wait to feel it in her hands. Finally naked, Bellamy positioned himself above her. Holding himself at her entrance, he slowly pushed his cock inside of her, inch by inch. He couldn't hold back the moan from his lips as he was fully enveloped by Clarke's wetness. Burying his face in her neck he began thrusting slowly into her at a pace that drove Clarke wild. Desperate to get Bellamy to go faster, Clarke scratched her nails down Bellamy's back while matching his thrusts with her body. Sensing her urgency Bellamy knew she didn't want him to be gentle, and he began fucking her ruthlessly. The tent was filled with sounds of skin on skin and their moans of pleasure as he pumped into her body. Without warning, Bellamy grabbed Clarke and flipped her over, ass up. Before she could think, Bellamy was back inside of her, slamming his cock into her from behind. Clarke saw stars as he hit spots she didn't know existed inside of her. She could feel another orgasm creeping up as he reached a hand up to squeeze her breasts. Bellamy was also getting closer as he repeatedly thrust into her tightness. The sound of Bellamy's moans filled the air as he thrust into her with all the energy he had, finally sending Clarke over the edge for the second time that night. As she came, she moaned Bellamy's name, unable to stop herself. Bellamy was also near release, the feeling of Clarke's orgasm around his cock, combined with hearing her say his name, making him lose control. Seconds later Bellamy pulled out of Clarke, shooting his hot cum all over her back, marking her as his while he said her name. He collapsed onto the bed next to Clarke and kissed her gently on the mouth. Clarke looked at him uncertainly, not quite knowing what to say. As Bellamy gently wiped Clarke clean, he gave her a look as if to say they would discuss it later.

Clarke could already feel herself drifting off to sleep, curled up in Bellamy's bed. Bellamy looked at her fluttering eyelids and decided he would let her stay. He never let a girl sleep over…until now at least. "One night can't hurt", he thought, and he pulled the animal furs around them. Bellamy, unable to sleep just yet, watched Clarke as she slept, wandering what she was dreaming about. "You aren't so bad like this," he whispered. After a while, Bellamy slowly sunk down into the bed, and slowly slipped an arm around Clarke's waist, pulling her body against his, making sure she wouldn't wake up. He couldn't have Clarke waking up to find him cuddling her body while she slept. Seeing that she was sound asleep, Bellamy finally closed his eyes, perfectly content. They would worry about the consequences of their actions in the morning.

 **Super new at this, all reviews or ideas are appreciated! Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

As Clarke stirred awake the next morning she found herself unable to move. Panicked, her eyes burst open before she remembered where she was and why. She couldn't move because Bellamy had basically pinned her down while he slept, his legs twisted with hers and his arm across her body. Not wanting to face Bellamy, she tried slowly removing herself from his strong embrace. Trying not to disturb him, she gently removed her legs from his and lifted up the arm draped across her small figure. Rolling off the bed, Clarke located her clothes and silently slipped them on as fast as she could. While she dressed she watched Bellamy, studying his body intently. While he slept, his face was devoid of any of its usual coldness. Instead, he looked peaceful and relaxed, a feeling she knew he would lose as soon as he woke up to face reality. As Clarke finished pulling her boots on she snuck one last glance at Bellamy. "He really is beautiful," she thought to herself. With that, she tiptoed out of Bellamy's tent into the beginning day.

Bellamy woke up to an empty bed and he frowned. He hadn't expected Clarke to be the kind to run off in the morning, but then again, he didn't really know what to expect from Clarke anymore. Last night had been a total surprise to both of them, he was sure of it, but more surprising to him was that Clarke had been so willing. Bellamy couldn't explain why he had kissed Clarke last night, but he was sure as hell glad he did, seeing as it led to such a favorable outcome. He and Clarke had been explosive in bed and the sex was amazing, far surpassing anything he could have imagined. Bellamy's thoughts were jumbled as he sat up in bed, thinking about last night with Clarke and what was going to happen now. Yawning and grabbing his pants, Bellamy stood up, ready to go find Clarke. His thoughts were interrupted by Jasper, asking him if he was going hunting that day. Bellamy pushed Clarke to the back of his mind and stepped outside to talk to Jasper. She would have to wait.

Clarke spent all day cleaning wounds and avoiding Bellamy. She didn't know where he was and she was thankful he hadn't tried to corner her in the dropship. Finished with her last patient of the day, Clarke cleaned up the makeshift hospital and left feeling hungry. Once outside Clarke walked over to a fire where a few guys were roasting a deer. Grabbing some meat, Clarke sat down beside the fire alone, trying to warm up. Glancing around, she saw a few of the guys looking over at her and laughing. Clarke remained where she was as she tried to hurry up and finish her food. As she was standing up, one of the boys sauntered over to her and grabbed her ass.

"Get your hands off me!" Clarke yelled, smelling his obvious intoxication on the ghastly moonshine that circulated the camp.

"Why? I'm sure you liked this last night when Bellamy was giving it to you."

"What are you talking about?" Clarke stammered.

"We saw you sneak out of his tent this morning. The entire camp knows about it. If you're good enough for him you're good enough for me."

Rendering Clarke speechless, the boy made another grab at Clarke. This time his hands landed on her arm and he began dragging her away from the fire and behind a tree. Clarke managed to scream once for help before the boy clamped a hand over her mouth. The other boys looked around to make sure no one saw and then went back to watching the fire, bodies shielding Clarke's struggle to get away.

Lucky for Clarke, Jasper happened to be walking by when he heard her pleas for help. Jasper ducked out of sight and examined the scene. Clarke was in trouble. Scanning the boys surrounding the fire, he realized he couldn't help her all by himself. Jasper turned and ran as fast as he could to find Bellamy and Finn.

Once behind the tree Clarke realized how much trouble she was truly in. No one could see her and most likely no one had heard her. The boy, whose name she now remembered to be Jacob, had her arms pinned behind her back with one hand while the other continued to cover her mouth. Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to block out the horrible scene.

"C'mon Princess, you aren't too good for me. You might as well give in, no one is coming to-"

With that his words were cut off. Clarke opened her eyes to see her almost-rapist lying flat on his back with a raging Bellamy on top of him. Bellamy had Jacob pinned to the dirt, his fists repeatedly connecting with the boy's face. Clarke felt a hand on her arm, except this time it was Finn, leading her away from the fight, towards Jasper. Clarke shook her arm free from his grip and screamed for Bellamy to stop. Bellamy was losing control as he beat the boy, and Clarke was scared he wouldn't stop.

Finn, also sensing that Bellamy was going too far, looked to Jasper for assistance, and they both approached Bellamy slowly. Once behind him, they each grabbed an arm pulling him off of the bloody mess that was now Jacob.

Once Bellamy had regained control he assessed the situation. Jasper went to the fire and returned with a few of Jacob's friends who picked him up off the ground. Bellamy cautiously approached Clarke who was standing frozen, staring at Jacob's blood on the ground. Unsure of what to do in the situation, he did what came naturally, and he pulled Clarke into a warm and gentle hug. Behind them, Finn's mouth opened slightly, surprised at and slightly jealous that he wasn't the one holding Clarke.

Clarke didn't even notice Finn as she returned Bellamy's embrace. She still wasn't sure what was going on between them, but this felt nice. And honestly, she did really need a hug after what had just happened. As Bellamy stepped back, she saw a glimmer of emotion in his eyes, which emotion, she wasn't exactly sure. Just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone, replaced by his usual unreadable features.

Clearing his throat, Bellamy said that they needed to have a camp meeting, and with that he stalked off to round everyone up. Finn saw this as a chance to ask Clarke what the deal was between her and Bellamy.

"Clarke, I know we haven't really spoken much since Raven got back to camp, but be honest with me. Rumors have been going around camp that you slept with Bellamy. Is that true?"

"Yes," Clarke snapped, "and there isn't a thing you can do about it Finn. You have a girlfriend, remember?"

Finn looked hurt, but Clarke didn't care. As far as she could see, Finn had made his choices, just like she had made hers. Clarke turned on her heel and walked towards the large group beginning to surround Bellamy.

"Rape will not be tolerated under any circumstances. Anyone caught disobeying will be punished however I see fit. Hopefully Jacob learned his lesson, and when he can open his eyes again, he'll be coming to me so I can assign him the most miserable task we have at camp." Done with his speech, Bellamy stalked off towards his tent, his face daring anyone to challenge him. A few of the members of the crowd grumbled something about "no rules" but otherwise they were all silent. They could all see that Bellamy was serious.

Later that night after the campfires had all turned to embers, Clarke crept out of her tent. This time, instead of nightmares keeping her awake, it was her own thoughts. All she could think about was Bellamy and how relieved she was that HE was the one who saved her. She also couldn't keep their hug out of her mind. What had it meant? She knew she had seen something in Bellamy's face when he hugged her, but she needed to know what. She knew she wouldn't be able to rest without knowing. Clarke, for the second night in a row, found herself outside of Bellamy's tent. Hoping he was actually there this time, Clarke pushed inside his tent ready to get answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy looked up from his bed, surprised yet relieved to see it was Clarke storming into his tent. He had been sitting there for a while, contemplating winter survival, grounders, and of course, Clarke.

"What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Bellamy said, standing up from his bed.

Clarke decided to get straight to the point. "Bellamy, first I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier. Without you I don't know what would have happened… but secondly I wanted to ask you something."

Clarke's eyes burned into his and Bellamy gestured for her to sit down. Clarke obliged and sat down on the edge of the bed nervously. Last time she had been on Bellamy's bed she had been sneaking away, and now she was back, but for a very different reason. Once settled, Clarke was ready to talk.

"Bellamy, I just have to know, what's going on between us? Last night, earlier today… I can't get it out of my head."

Bellamy externally was calm and collected, staring at the floor, but on the inside he was an emotional rollercoaster. He needed to send her away, leave what happened between them in the past. He needed to think about what was best for the camp. He needed to end things with her as quickly as they had started, yet something held him back. Maybe it was the way she looked while she slept, or the feeling of her in his arms last night. Maybe it was the fact that seeing Jacob touch her had ignited something in him he didn't know existed. Whatever it was, Bellamy was at a loss for words. He looked up from the floor to see Clarke staring at him in a desperate way. She was just as confused as he was, he realized.

Clearing his throat, Bellamy finally spoke and the choking silence in the tent was ended.

"Clarke, I know you deserve answers, but I don't have any to give. What happened last night wasn't something I regret and I hope you feel the same. I saved you because it was the right thing to do."

He said all of this in the same tone he used to address the camp and for some reason, Clarke became furious. Why was he acting like nothing had happened between them, like she was just some camper he ordered around? Her face blushed a deep red as she stood to go. This hadn't gone as she expected at all.

Bellamy watched her emotions play across her face and he mentally kicked himself. He hadn't meant to upset her, but he didn't know how to express his true feelings to her. Deciding actions speak louder than words, Bellamy once again disregarded his rationality. Closing the distance between them in two short steps, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

"Clarke, don't go"

"Let go of me Bellamy, you made it perfectly clear how you feel about me. This was nothing to you and now it's time for me to leave."

Bellamy silenced her thoughts with a sudden kiss. His lips were soft and warm on hers, telling her everything she needed to hear. All the time spent fighting and leading the camp together had been building up to this. Without realizing it, each of them had grown to care for the other. Removing his mouth from hers, he placed his hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes.

"Clarke, no offense, but shut up. I know how I feel about you now, and that kiss just confirmed it. Please, stay." He whispered all of this to her, all the while watching her for any sort of reaction.

"Bellamy if I do stay, what's going to happen? I can't lose anything else. First Wells, my mom, then Finn… I'm not playing a game with you. If I stay, I have to know this is going to last. I don't want to build anything you're just going to break."

"Clarke, I promise, you're not just some girl to me. I felt something last night, and I know you did too. I'm not going anywhere, Princess."

Bellamy then tilted her head up to plant yet another kiss on her lips. Clarke, hearing the confirmation she needed in Bellamy's words, returned his kiss with searing passion. They both stumbled backwards and fell onto Bellamy's bed. Clarke broke the kiss, looking up.

"But Bellamy, what will the camp think? You saw what happened today."

"Screw what the camp thinks. Anyone who has a problem with this can answer to me. I'll protect you. Always. "

Clarke, content with his reply, reached up and pulled Bellamy back down to her. Once they had reconnected they both let out a soft moan. Clarke wrapped her legs around Bellamy's body as he continued to ravish her lips with his. Clarke lifted Bellamy's shirt up over his head to expose his muscles to her hands. He sighed into her mouth as she ran her hands over his chest and abs, as if feeling them for the first time. Bellamy broke the kiss, quickly removing Clarke's top and bra, wanting to feel her breasts pressed against his skin. Once he had returned to her swollen lips, Clarke slipped her tongue out and outlined his lower lip. With a moan Bellamy opened his mouth and tangled his tongue with hers. Clarke's head spun with the sensation his tongue was giving her and she pushed his head down, wanting Bellamy's talents focused elsewhere. Bellamy moved his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking a trail down to her breasts. Clarke could feel her arousal building as Bellamy slowly tortured her with his mouth. She began to shimmy out of her remaining clothes and then started to unbuckle Bellamy's pants, pulling them off slowly. Bellamy, recognizing her need, released her nipple and brought his face up to hers. Sitting up on his elbows, he slid into her little by little, ecstasy written on each of their faces. Once he had filled Clarke to the hilt, he grabbed each of her hands and held them in his. Bellamy's thrusts were steady and deep as he took his time. He was rather enjoying the sounds and faces he was evicting from Clarke. Clarke's breathing began to get more sporadic as Bellamy continued to plunge into her burning core. Wanting to make her cum before he did, Bellamy reached a hand down between them to rub her clit, instantly giving Clarke the sensation she needed. Clarke came violently and suddenly around Bellamy, and he followed suit, shooting deep inside her. Bellamy collapsed on top of Clarke, panting into her ear as he tried to regain his breath.

"Mmm Bell, that was amazing" Clarke said as she ran her hands down Bellamy's back.

"I agree Princess" he replied, feeling exhaustion taking over his body. "Will you stay the night Clarke?"

"Of course" she replied, feeling a smile on her lips.

Bellamy opened his arms to Clarke, inviting her into them. She happily obliged, backing into his chest and folding her body into his. This felt so right, so perfect. As they began sinking into sleep, a loud scream interrupted the silence of the camp. Something was wrong.

 **I've had a lot of time on my hands this weekend, so I kept writing. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed, or read this! I promise I will keep updating whenever I have a can! I'm just as excited to see how this story turns out.**


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of screaming catapulted Bellamy into action. Before Clarke could even think, Bellamy was already up grabbing his pants and a knife, his face etched with worry. Clarke's brain churned with possible causes for the scream, but could only come up with one answer.

Grounders.

The grounder that had escaped their camp was back for revenge, probably with an entire army behind him. Clarke started to reach for her clothes before Bellamy's hand stopped her.

"Clarke, you don't know what's out there, it could be dangerous."

"Yea, and you don't know either," she replied in an exasperated way. "I don't care how bad it could be, I'm not just going to sit in this tent being useless."

Bellamy could see the determination in her face. He sighed, motioning for her to finish getting dressed while he grabbed an extra knife for her. Once she was ready, he peeked through the entrance of his tent. Other campers had started to emerge from their tents as well, annoyance, as well as fright, seen in their expressions. Bellamy gave Clarke a quick glance before they walked out into the open together.

Panic had already begun in the camp, kids shouting and running every which way.

"Quiet!" Bellamy roared.

Everyone collectively stopped in their tracks to listen to Bellamy. A girl who had been patrolling the wall around the camp stepped forward to identify herself. She was the one who had screamed and alarmed the camp. Addressing Bellamy, the girl spoke in a shaky voice.

"Bellamy, I was just out on patrol and I…I think I saw a grounder. Except he doesn't look normal…he looks hurt. I think he could be the one that escaped, but he was coming straight towards me and I freaked and…yea."

"Was he alone?" Bellamy asked this in a grave tone, fearing he would get the answer he didn't want or think they could survive.

"Yes… well I think so…I didn't see anyone else."

Bellamy sighed internally, hoping she was right, before he turned and assembled a small squad of skilled knife throwers. If they were going to capture this grounder, they had to be fast and precise. He instructed each camper uninvolved in the capture to return to their tents, the less people in the open, the better. Clarke watched Bellamy work and admired his leadership skills. As bad as she felt for torturing the grounder, if they hadn't, it would have cost the life of one of their own. That was always more important. Besides, maybe Bellamy was right. With the grounder gone, he could have gathered an army and wiped out their borderline-defenseless camp in minutes. Clarke didn't want to think about what would happen to the grounder once they caught him, just that the camp's survival could depend on it.

The commotion in the middle was the perfect distraction for Octavia to slip away, sprinting to find the escapee, known as Lincoln to her, as fast as her legs could carry her. Once she reached the wall she opened it and crept slowly through the trees, trying to find Lincoln before anyone else did. Steadying her breathing, she focused on the sounds surrounding her. A short distance away, she could hear heavy panting, the breathing of someone in pain. Octavia had no idea why Lincoln would risk coming back, but she knew that if he had, he must be in trouble. Crouching down, she crawled forward.

Bellamy's final orders had barely left his lips before Clarke's hand found his. Tugging him to the side, she turned him to face her.

"Bellamy, please be careful, the camp can't lose you. Neither can I."

"Clarke, this will be quick, in and out. From what the girl saw, this guy is alone. If he isn't, we'll be prepared. Don't worry. I can take on a grounder."

He smirked a bit when he said this, but Clarke could see how worried he actually was. Bellamy was once again responsible for the lives of other, leading them on a mission into potential disaster. Reaching for him, she wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him against her.

"Please come back to me" Clarke whispered against his chest, holding on tighter.

A moment later she stepped back, still holding his hands, wondering if perhaps this could be the last time she did so. Clarke's eyes explored the depth of Bellamy's as her stomach clenched nervously.

"I'll be back before you can blink," Bellamy said.

"Bellamy, it's time" someone shouted from the group of guys assembled.

Hearing this, Bellamy swooped down and planted a tender kiss on Clarke's forehead. Clarke reluctantly let go of his hands before watching him turn away. He approached the group, exchanged a few last instructions, and then led them away into the darkness.

Octavia was now upon the panting figure lying in the woods. An immense terror filled her body when she realized that the hand peeking out from the shadows was pale white- definitely not the warm, brown color of Lincoln. Leaning forward a bit more, she began to make out more of the person on the ground. He was face down in the dirt, covered in blood, and seemingly unconscious. Realizing her mistake, Octavia turned quickly so she could get back to camp- she didn't need anyone asking questions about why she was there. As she took a step in the direction she came, the hand on the ground shot up and wrapped around her ankle. Screaming, Octavia ripped free and ran forward- straight into Bellamy.

"Octavia what the hell are you doing out here?! Do you have ANY idea how dangerous and idiotic this was?"

"I know…but I was just trying to help, and if it was the grounder, uh, well remember he saved me before and so I knew he wouldn't hurt me."

"Yea, but if you remember, that was BEFORE we tortured him, and BEFORE he somehow escaped without anyone noticing."

"I'm sorry…I thought maybe I could be the one to bring him back. But it doesn't matter because it isn't even him."

Stepping to the side, Octavia showed Bellamy the pale figure lying on the ground. Bellamy shouted to grab the attention of the other guys who were nearby. As soon as they appeared, two of them hoisted the figure off the ground while Bellamy drew his knife. Dragging the limp figure out of the shadows, his identity was finally revealed. It was Murphy.

"Drop him back where you found him. He's not allowed here." Bellamy spat angrily.

"Bellamy, you can't just leave him here. He needs help, look at him. There's blood everywhere." As much as Octavia hated Murphy, it felt wrong leaving him in the mud to die.

"To hell I can't! He knew he wasn't supposed to return, so why is he here?"

"Bellamy I'm sure he has a great explanation, but for now, we need to get him back to the camp. I don't care if he's banished." Octavia nodded at the boys holding Murphy up, signaling for them to follow her.

Once back at the camp, Murphy was dragged to the dropship. Bellamy searched the camp for Clarke before finding her on his bed. She jumped up as soon as she saw him and kissed him forcefully. Bellamy's lips responded eagerly to hers before he remembered why he had been looking for her. Cursing Murphy once again, Bellamy reluctantly ended the kiss and pushed Clarke gently back.

"Clarke, we need you in the dropship."

"Why, is someone hurt? Did you catch the grounder?"

"Well…we caught someone, but it wasn't the grounder" Bellamy said, furrowing his brow. "We were about a hundred yards from the wall when stumbled on "the grounder", aka, Murphy."

"What! Murphy's back?"

"Yea and he's in pretty rough shape" Bellamy said this in a hopeful tone. Murphy wouldn't be an issue in the morning if he was dead.

Clarke reluctantly left the tent with Bellamy to go see Murphy. As she approached the table she immediately realized she had a lot of work to do. Murphy was beaten and bruised, his left eye swollen shut. Every fingernail was removed, exposing the raw nail bed on each finger. Cuts were scattered across his body. His hair was a matted mess of blood, suggesting a possible head wound.

"Bellamy, what happened to him?"

"Ask him yourself" Bellamy said, pointing to Murphy's eyes which were beginning to flutter open.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, followers, and favorites. Sorry it's been a few weeks since I last posted, I've been super busy with Spring Break and tests. Finally, the chapter is here! Review if you like it, can't wait to write more. Hopefully it won't be so long in between.**

As Murphy came to, he croaked out a single word.

"Water" he whispered in a raspy voice.

Clarke grabbed him a cup as Bellamy stood with his arms crossed, viciously eyeing Murphy down.

"You shouldn't have come back here Murphy" Bellamy spat.

Clarke shot him a look as she brought the cup to Murphy's lips. It was a look that told him she had something to say. In private. It would have to wait however, as Clarke tended to a few of Murphy's cuts, cleaning the most ghastly ones. As she worked, Bellamy begrudgingly helped, fetching rags and clean water upon request.

They stepped out of the room as soon as Murphy was asleep, Clarke pointing to the ladder leading to the upper part of the dropship, wanting as much privacy as they could manage. With a smirk, Bellamy stepped back, allowing Clarke to go first, slapping her ass while she climbed. He really appreciated the view after the past few hectic hours. Once they were both up the ladder, Bellamy closed the hatch and turned to face Clarke, his eyes wandering over her body.

Clarke, sensing where his mind was going, sighed and began to speak, trying to give Bellamy no more time to be distracted.

"Bell, I know what we said about Murphy before -and his punishment still stands- but he's barely alive down there. We need to at least get him walking before we send him out again."

"What, and waste more precious supplies and resources on that filth? He doesn't deserve any of our help" Bellamy said, hands balled up in fists by his side.

"You're right…but did you see him when he came in? Don't you want to know what happened to him, why he's almost beaten to death, why his fingernails are ripped out?"

"I could care less why that-"

Clarke held up a hand, silencing him.

"Bellamy, for the sake of the camp, we need to know, and you know it too. If it was the grounders that did this to him, or something else, we need to know about it. You're just too stubborn to admit I'm right."

Bellamy let out a breathe, knowing Clarke wouldn't change her mind. She was just as obstinate as he was.

"Fine Princess, we'll find out why he dragged his sorry ass back here."

Clarke turned and placed a hand on the hatch leading back down to Murphy.

"Not so fast Princess. I just got you alone."

"Bellamy, I need to check on Murphy, his injuries look pretty serious"

"Last time I saw him, he seemed pretty out of it…besides I only want a little of your time. You can go back to playing doctor later…unless it's with me of course" Bellamy added with a smirk.

Heat rushed to Clarke's face and she looked down to hide it. Bellamy caught her chin and brought her face to his kissing her softly. A barely audible sigh left Clarke's throat, but it was all Bellamy needed. Tangling her hair in his fist, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his crotch, letting her feel how much he wanted her. Clarke didn't need any persuading, she was just as willing as he was.

She removed her mouth from his only to bring it to his neck, placing sloppy kisses down one side and then the other. Clarke pushed her hands up his shirt while she did this, making Bellamy moan while she caressed his bronze skin. Bellamy's breathing became uneven once she started tracing the tip of her tongue along his ear, and she smiled to herself. She liked the feeling of control she seemed to have over Bellamy and she wanted more of it. Pushing him roughly against a wall, Clarke gave him a naughty wink before she dropped to her knees.

Clarke unbuckled Bellamy's pants in a fluid movement before he could process what was about to happen. As soon as his pants hit the floor, Clarke took his cock in her hands and flicked her tongue against the tip of it. Wanting to tease him a bit more, she began slowly dragging her tongue up and down his shaft, loving the way it made him shiver.

"Clarke, please, I can't take this anymore" Bellamy panted. He felt weak from the pleasure and she had barely started.

Hearing Bellamy's pleas, Clarke finally took his cock into her mouth as slow as she could manage, not stopping until her lips were at the base of his shaft. Bellamy's hands found her hair, twisting into it so he could remain upright. As Clarke began to move, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He gasped her name as she moaned around him, the pleasure overwhelming.

Bellamy could feel his climax approaching rapidly as Clarke sucked him off. Once her right hand found his balls he knew he was done for. His breathing became uneven, his knees buckled and he was suddenly lost in bliss. He saw stars as he came deep down Clarke's throat, biting his lip to keep from screaming her name.

"Fuck, Clarke that was amazing" Bellamy exclaimed as he struggled to make his breathing normal.

Clarke stood, pulling Bellamy's pants up as she went. Once on her feet, she stood on her tip-toes to kiss Bellamy's cheek before resting her head on his chest.

"I just wanted to make you feel good and forget about your troubles."

"Well mission accomplished babe, I owe you one" he said winking.

Clarke took his hand and led him to the ladder. This time he went first, helping her down once she got to the bottom. Hand in hand they walked back to check on Murphy. Seeing that he was still asleep, they left the dropship and strolled casually to Bellamy's tent, enjoying one another's company while gazing at the stars. Despite once living among them, the view was so much better on earth. A lot of things were better on earth, Clarke thought, sneakily eyeing Bellamy.

Once inside the tent, they each undressed and left their clothes in a pile next to the bed. Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke's waist and tugged her into bed with him. Clarke turned to face him and buried her face in his chest, entwining her legs with his. They were both exhausted and ready for the sleep that should have come several hours ago.

The next thing Clarke saw was the morning light shining through the small holes in Bellamy's tent. She leaned down and woke Bellamy with a kiss, watching him smile.

"Good morning princess" Bellamy yawned.

He opened his eyes just in time to see a single drop of blood stream down Clarke's cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Over the weekend I finally got around to watching Road Kill (aka Road Train) staring Bob Morley (Bellamy!). The opening scene had me dying it was so hot. It's a tad strange, but pretty good, and it includes a lot of shirtless Bob. I definitely recommend to all of you! Anyways, enjoy.**

Bellamy's eyes followed the blood to where it met her chin and dripped onto her body, breaking his trance with a splatter as it hit her leg. Looking up, he saw that Clarke was staring at her leg as well, fear and confusion written on her face. He also could now see the source of the blood.

Her eyes.

As he watched, tiny droplets of blood began to pool and run down her face, each leaving a bloody track behind.

"Bellamy, what's happening to me!?" Clarke frantically screamed.

Nothing like this had ever happened to her before, and she had certainly never come across it on the ark. She began frantically wiping at the blood, causing it to smear across her body. Just as the panic really began to set in, the bleeding ceased, her blood stained body the only real evidence that it had even occurred.

"I'll be right back. Stay in bed, don't move an inch."

Bellamy quickly dressed and left the tent, returning with a rag soaked in water. Clarke shivered when the cold water touched her but otherwise remained still as Bellamy gently wiped the bloody stains away. Satisfied that she was clean, he wrung the cloth out over the floor, inspecting the now-red water that soaked into the ground.

"Clarke, what just happened?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm not sure…but I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, it's already stopped."

They both tried to convince themselves that this was true.

Bellamy reached to the floor and retrieved Clarke's clothes. He dressed her with no urgency, pulling her clothes into place while examining her entire body. Satisfied that she wasn't bleeding anywhere else he pulled her into his lap and cradled her, kissing the top of her head.

"C'mon Bell, I'm fine, honestly." Clarke said in an exasperated tone. She hated being vulnerable, even if it was just with Bellamy. "Now let's go, I have to check on Murphy, and I know you have stuff to do. No worrying about me."

She planted a soft kiss on his shoulder before grabbing his hand and leading him outside. As they walked to the dropship Clarke suddenly felt weak and disoriented, but she put on a brave face. She staggered slightly but caught herself quickly by leaning into Bellamy's shoulder. She glanced up to give him a reassuring smile that said "everything is fine". Trying to regain her posture, she straightened up and took a few steps forward. This proved to be too much for her body and her head began to spin as she started to plummet towards the dirt.

Bellamy caught her before her head hit the ground and he gathered her into his arms.

"Bell, put me down, I have patients and-"

"Well, princess, looks like you're the patient today."

Bellamy carried Clarke into the dropship and placed her in a hammock. Once she was comfortable he ordered a girl named Zoe to stay and care for her. Looking back at her hammock, he found her passed out, a trail of fresh blood on her cheeks.

Bellamy didn't want to leave Clarke's side even for a second, but he knew that if he didn't make an appearance soon, nothing would be accomplished in camp that day. Walking outside, Bellamy began assigning tasks to the people he passed. A large group surrounded the food and as he approached it he heard the unmistakable sound of someone throwing up.

"God, did someone eat something rotten again? Take that somewhere else, away from the food and more importantly, me."

As the words left his mouth, the puking boy stood up shakily and turned around. It was only then that Bellamy could see the bright red blood covering the boy's mouth and the ground beside his feet. Bellamy now recognized the boy as Connor, one of the guys who had helped him find Murphy last night, and one of the camp's most skilled hunters. He groaned internally, thinking of the potential game they were losing.

"Get him to medical NOW" Bellamy yelled.

Bellamy started to worry, and not just about Clarke- but about the entire camp. What did Clarke and Connor have, and where had it come from? Most importantly, were they going to be okay?

Bellamy followed the group carrying Connor into the dropship and walked up to Clarke. She looked pale and weak, and when she opened her eyes to see him, they were dull.

"Bellamy," Clarke croaked, "I think this is some kind of virus. It feels like I have the flu but my eyes won't stop bleeding and my head won't stop spinning. I've thrown up a few times, and each time, there was blood."

As soon as she was done speaking, Bellamy looked up to see seven people being carried into the dropship, blood oozing from various parts of their faces. Clarke looked at Bellamy with a sudden fear in her eyes.

"Bellamy, listen to me very carefully. You need to start quarantining camp. Isolate this before the entire camp is swimming in blood. We don't even know how bad this gets."

He knew she was right. Hopefully her words of wisdom weren't too late.

"I'll be right back honey" he whispered to her.

Bellamy walked into the center of the camp, and held up a hand, motioning for silence. Already, many kids had circled around him, each one wanting answers about the spreading illness.

"Listen up guys, anyone showing a sign of infection needs to be brought to the dropship immediately. Anyone who was involved in the party that brought in Murphy needs to be isolated. Those of you not included in that, get back to work. We can't afford a day off, especially with people sick."

Bellamy saw a few people drag themselves into the dropship, but otherwise the camp returned to normal. Going back to the dropship, he counted 16 sick people. The number was a little higher than he had initially thought, but hopefully it would stay down. His mind roamed while he watched the camp "nurses" take care of the sick: bringing them water, wiping away blood and sweat. He was surprised he himself hadn't caught the virus, seeing as he was in the middle of it all. He didn't have time to ponder it too much because at that moment, Connor, one of the first few to become sick, began seizing on the ground.

Pinkish foam began dripping from his mouth as his body violently convulsed. Zoe quickly rolled him to his side, trying to clear his airway, but it didn't help much. In no less than a minute, Connor was dead, a small trickle of blood flowing from his left ear. Bellamy watched the blood pool on the ground and became frightened…if Connor died, couldn't Clarke die, couldn't everyone else in this room, maybe even the entire camp die? Even if half the camp survived, Bellamy knew they would no longer have the forces to fight off the grounders…they barely had it now.

At that moment, something in Bellamy's brain clicked. The timing of Murphy's arrival at the camp and the outbreak of the virus were too coincidental. The grounders were playing them, hoping they all died or were weakened to the point that they succumbed to the elements.

He walked to Clarke's side and gently picked up her hand.

It was cold.

"Clarke, please don't die. We all need you…and I need you the most."

Sensing he wasn't going to get a response anytime soon, Bellamy took a seat beside Clarke and decided to wait; it was all he could really do.

Hours passed, and Bellamy fell asleep, still holding her hand. Every few hours he would wake up and count the growing number of patients, but from what he could tell, only three other people, besides Connor, had died. After examining the scene, Bellamy would wipe Clarke's face with a cool rag before falling asleep again beside her. Eventually in the morning, Bellamy was relieved to see her color returning and he knew the worst of it was over.

When Clarke woke up, she was surprised to find Bellamy watching her intently.

"Bell, what are you doing here? You could get sick…"

"Who would take care of you if I left? Besides I wouldn't be able to sleep not knowing how you were…so I slept beside you."

"Well how's it looking? What did I miss while I was out?"

Bellamy quietly filled her in on the details of the virus: symptoms, the number of people infected and dead, and most importantly, where he thought it came from.

Clarke processed the information quickly, despite her frail state. She had a feeling Bellamy was right about the source of the virus, they weren't exactly on great terms with the grounders. As far as she could see, they were now involved in a war they didn't want to start.

"If only that goddamn grounder hadn't of poisoned Finn…then none of this would be happening." Clarke said, he mouth twisting into a scowl.

"More like if he hadn't of escaped." Bellamy sighed.

Octavia overheard all of this as she poured water down the throat of an infected camper. No one at camp had answers about the mysterious virus, but she knew someone who did. Once again, Octavia slipped out of the camp, seen by no one. Outside the wall she saw a white flower and yet another in the distance. She ran silently through the forest, collecting the flowers as she went.

Lincoln was sharpening his knives when Octavia flew into the room. She looked breathless, her chest rising and falling sporadically.

His faced betrayed no emotion, but he was secretly bursting with a child-like happiness. He couldn't believe that Octavia was here, and this time it wasn't because he had chained her to the wall. She came here on her own free will, and he was glad she had.

Rising from the stool he was seated upon, he gestured for her to sit down.

"Lincoln," Octavia wheezed, "I need your help." She quickly ran through a list of the symptoms the ill campers had displayed.

Lincoln's face became increasingly dark as Octavia spoke, a worried expression replacing the mask that had previously been there.

"Octavia, listen carefully. First, there isn't a cure for the disease, but it doesn't last long and it's not meant to kill, only to weaken. There's been…well…there's been talk of wiping out the camp… but I never thought it would actually happen. The commander must have made the decision to carry through and she sent Murphy into the camp to infect everyone."

"Well if it won't kill us then how is it supposed to 'wipe out the camp,' I don't understand"

"Octavia... I wish it wasn't true, but the commander must be planning to march on the camp. She'll be attacking within the next 24 hours for sure. She'll want to make sure you are all weak and unprepared."

Hearing Lincoln's words made Octavia want to sink to the floor and curl into fetal position. But she couldn't. She had to be strong for the camp. For her brother. Fear and adrenaline mixed and she felt her mouth set in a hard line.

"So when are YOU going to attack us? Which one of us are you going to aim at?" Octavia spit this through clenched teeth. She knew she was being unfair, lumping Lincoln in with the rest of his people, but she couldn't help it. Even though he was different, he was still the same.

"Octavia," Lincoln said, stepping to her, "I would never hurt you, or anyone in that camp. I'm not like them…I want to help you. Let's leave this place. I know about a group near the sea that would take us in. I'll be an outcast if I don't help in the fight and you won't survive if you go back there."

Octavia softened at Lincoln's words, but she knew she couldn't run away now. Not with her brother and everyone else in the camp sitting there defenseless, unaware of the oncoming attack.

She edged closer to Lincoln and placed her hands on either side of his face. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"May we meet again."

With that, Octavia turned and made her way back to the forest above.

Lincoln called her name, but she must not have heard him, because when he reached the surface, she was already gone.

 **I have also started reading** _ **The 100**_ **book series. It's very different from the show, but still interesting. For instance, in the books, "Grounders" are called "Earthborns" instead! Either way, they are good! Please review (: I love hearing what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was just beginning to set when Octavia burst into the camp. As calmly as she could, Octavia walked towards the dropship and found her brother.

"Bellamy," Octavia said in a strained voice, "I need to talk to you. Now."

"Can't this wait Octavia?" Bellamy responded in an obviously annoyed tone. No way in hell was he about to leave Clarke for whatever his sister had to say. It could wait until he was sure Clarke was fine.

"Bellamy! This is important!"

Leaning closer to his ear she quickly whispered the one word she knew would get his attention

"Grounders."

No sooner had the word left her mouth was Bellamy up and grabbing her arm. He glanced at Clarke quickly; making sure her condition was stable, before heading outside, towing Octavia behind him. From there Octavia followed him to the back of the dropship, and then a few paces into the woods.

"Alright, tell me what's going on, and this better be important."

Octavia had known that telling her brother Lincoln's warning would also mean exposing her relationship with Lincoln, but if it meant saving the camp, then she was going to have to give up her secret. Actually having to say the words was harder than she thought, and she stared at the ground, contemplating on how exactly to inform her brother she had been involved with a grounder. A grounder that had been spying on them. A grounder that had stabbed Finn and almost let him die.

"Bell…I have something to tell you…and you aren't going to like it."

Octavia saw Bellamy's jaw tighten and his lips set into a hard line, his arms simultaneously folding across his chest.

This wasn't exactly the best way to start the conversation, but at least he would be expecting bad news. He was already practically seething because he had to leave Clarke's side, could it really get much worse? Octavia sighed before continuing, because she already knew the answer was yes.

"Well…don't be mad but… earlier I went to see the grounder who escaped about the virus. Because, well, his name is Lincoln, and he's good, you just don't understand him, and-"

"What do you MEAN you went to SEE HIM!?" Bellamy spit between clenched teeth.

"Bellamy! Yell at me later, but what he told me is more important than how mad you are. When I went to see him, he told me that the grounders sent the virus into the camp."

"Yea, something I already figured out Octavia. If that's all you had to say, we're done here. I can't even look at you."

Bellamy turned away from his sister, but was quickly pulled back.

"Bellamy, don't you see? Why would the grounders send that virus in? Why now?"

She paused, letting Bellamy think before she continued.

"They want to weaken us. And they want us to be vulnerable because they plan to attack within 24 hours, before the effects of the virus are over."

Octavia continued to talk, probably issuing some lame apology for betraying the camp but Bellamy didn't hear her. His head was swirling as Octavia's words sank in.

They were all going to die unless they acted quickly, but for once, Bellamy had no idea what to do.

He left Octavia still babbling and returned to Clarke's side. Clarke was looking much better and she was now sitting up on her own.

"Clarke, how are you feeling?"

"Almost completely back to normal. I was actually about to get up and start helping out with the other sick people."

Bellamy felt relief wash through him for a brief moment, but it quickly faded. Even if Clarke hadn't died from the virus, her life was still at risk from the grounder attack that could come at any moment.

"That's good princess. And if you're feeling better, I think you should come with me."

Clarke noticed the edge to his voice and knew something was wrong. Whatever Octavia had told him must have something to do with it. Swinging one leg over the hammock and onto the ground, Clarke shakily stood up and stepped towards Bellamy, taking the hand he held out for her. Bellamy led her out of the dropship, keeping a hand on her waist to steady her. Once outside he ordered a boy to find Jasper, Monty, Octavia, Finn, and Raven and to send them all to his tent.

Bellamy guided Clarke to his tent with a gentle urgency. Once inside they both sat on his bed, waiting for the others to arrive.

Bellamy knew they would get there any moment and he might not get the chance to be alone with Clarke for a while (or perhaps never, which he didn't want to think about). He also knew that if he wasn't sick by now, he probably wasn't going to catch whatever was going around. Quickly, Bellamy leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Clarke's lips. A fierce passion consumed him as he realized this could be the last time he ever placed his lips upon hers and he wanted to make the most out of the small moment they had. His mouth left hers, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, ending at her collarbone. His lips continued to explore her neck as she melted into his body, his muscular arms flexing around her as he pulled her closer.

"Clarke, I need you," Bellamy whispered against the hollow of her throat.

Clarke began to feel lightheaded but it was no longer from the virus. His mouth returned to hers and parted slightly, and she could feel his tongue trace her bottom lip. Sighing, Clarke responded by pulling Bellamy down onto the bed. There they lay, tangled in each other's arms, kissing as they never had before. She didn't know what had created such urgency in Bellamy but she sure as hell didn't mind.

Just as Bellamy's hands found the bottom of her shirt, they heard the muffled sound of voices outside the tent.

Reluctantly they sat up, breathing heavily. Bellamy swiftly adjusted his pants in an attempt to hide the rather large bulge that had appeared.

"To be continued princess," Bellamy whispered, his husky voice sending chills down Clarke's spine.

Bellamy only hoped it was true.

The entire group entered together, and Bellamy didn't miss the withering stare Finn gave him. He hoped Finn noticed Clarke's swollen lips and uneven breathing. He hoped it drove him crazy knowing Clarke was his.

Jasper was the first to speak.

"Bellamy, what's up?"

Bellamy squeezed Clarke's hand before telling the assembled group everything Octavia had told him not long before.

The piercing silence that followed was enough to drive Bellamy mad.

"Did you somehow all turn into mutes in the last five seconds? I need ideas here." Bellamy demanded, impatient with the lack of solutions.

"We have to fight. There's no other way." Clarke said.

And as much as they all wished it wasn't true, they knew she was right.

Of the 100, thirty people were sick, leaving seventy-something people to fortify the walls for the oncoming attack. Snipers, placed sporadically around the perimeter of the camp, were already in position, watching the darkness for any sign of the grounders. Upon seeing the enemy, the snipers were to report back to the camp via radio, but until then, they were to sleep in shifts, as there was no way of knowing when the grounders planned to launch their attack. Within the actual walls of the camp, people were armed and guarding the entryways. A few were on ladders at the tops of the walls, giving them an excellent view of the forest below. The remaining campers (mostly the young or weak) were inside the dropship, the sick confined to a small back corner, though it provided no real segregation. Each had some sort of weapon, be it a knife, rock, or fist, ready to exchange blows with any grounder that made it through the door.

Bellamy observed this with the pride of a leader. It had been a few hours since he had executed the plan devised by his so-called council. He was amazed at the camp's ability to come together in a time of crisis, at their ability to face certain death. He knew this was a fight they would probably lose, but they would all die trying, down to the very last one.

His only hope was Raven. Currently she had locked herself in the top of the dropship with Monty and Jasper, muttering something about rocket fuel before she disappeared up the ladder.

As Bellamy stood before the dropship, lost in thought, he felt a familiar hand slip into his.

"Bellamy?"

"Yea?"

"What's your favorite thing about earth?"

Bellamy remained quiet for a moment, considering his answer, and he liked how the silence wasn't uncomfortable. He could be his true self with Clarke.

"Well I used to think it was the way the forest looks in the morning: the dew on the grass, the light filtering through the leaves on the trees so high up above, the sound of the birds just waking up."

"And now?" Clarke inquired.

Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious princess? My favorite thing about earth is that it has you on it."

Clarke blushed, earning a playful smirk from Bellamy as he brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"You know that doesn't count Bellamy, not for real."

"It counts to me princess…now why don't we continue what we started earlier?"

"But Bellamy, what about the grounders? What if they attack while we're uhm, busy?"

"I have a radio, and besides, if this is my last night on earth, I want to spend it with you."

Bellamy took Clarke's hand and led her to his tent before she could come up with any objections

Bellamy's mouth was on Clarke's before they were barely inside the tent and he clumsily undressed her as he directed her towards the bed.

Once Bellamy had Clarke completely undressed he began to place sloppy kisses down Clarke's neck and back as he threw off his own clothes.

Together they both knelt on the bed and wrapped their arms around each other, holding on to one another fiercely. After a few moments of silent embracing, Bellamy's fingers began tracing up and down Clarke's spine as he moved his mouth to hers. The combined sensation made Clarke shiver. His fingers were like fire on her skin. Clarke couldn't find the words to express how good it felt, so she decided to let her body do the talking. As their lips continued to move together, Clarke found Bellamy's hand and placed it between her thighs. Bellamy moaned into her mouth as he felt her wetness on his fingers. Without hesitation Bellamy slid two fingers into her and began to pump them slowly in and out. Continuing this, he removed his mouth from hers and began to kiss and fondle her breasts. The pleasure was maddening and Clarke forgot about everything outside of that room. Nothing else mattered but what Bellamy was doing to her, what he was making her feel.

"Bellamy," Clarke cried breathlessly, "please."

It was all Clarke needed to say. Immediately she was on her back, Bellamy still kneeling above her. The sight of Bellamy's cock made Clarke whimper and she wanted him more than she thought possible.

Bellamy slowly leaned down, kissing Clarke's breasts while he gently cupped her face. As he did this, he reached one hand down to his cock and began circling it around Clarke's clit. Her body began to shake with pleasure and he knew she was close to her first orgasm. With no warning, Bellamy plunged into Clarke, forcing a scream of pleasure from her lips. It took all of two quick thrusts for Clarke to fall apart. Her orgasm was powerful and all but sent Bellamy into one of his own, but he was just getting started.

Giving her only a short recovery, Bellamy began to drive into her once again. There was no urgency to his movements as there should have been, given the circumstances. Instead, Bellamy was studying Clarke's body, just as she was studying his. The sex was passionate and tender and at some times quite rough. All emotions- fear, anger, sadness, love- were expressed through their bodies. Their cries of passion would have been embarrassing before, but they each no longer cared. They held nothing back from each other on what could be their last night on earth. Bellamy knew exactly how to position himself to make Clarke shake in bliss. They made love for what seemed like hours, in various positions, all focused on Clarke's pleasure. Eventually Bellamy could feel her walls beginning to flutter around him and she knew she was getting close to a second orgasm. Bellamy sped up his thrusts and buried his face in Clarke's neck. His moans were muffled against her throat as he gave Clarke everything he had. Clarke's came suddenly and violently. She clung to Bellamy as her world exploded in ecstasy. Her orgasm was the final push towards Bellamy's. His fingers firmly gripped her shoulders as he exploded inside of her, collapsing on top of her as soon as he was done. They lay like that for some time, breathing in harmony.

"C'mon honey, you should get some sleep."

"I don't know if I can."

Bellamy looked down at the angel underneath him. At that moment he knew he could never lose her.

He rolled off of her and lay beside her. He took her hand and kissed each fingertip before placing it over his heart.

"As long as my heart keeps beating, you will never be without me. That could be years, months, or maybe even hours, but I mean it just the same princess."

Against all of better judgment, Clarke said the three words that had been swirling around head.

"Bellamy… I love you."

Bellamy couldn't hide the pure joy that burst onto his face.

"I love you too Clarke."

The words were heaven to hear. They both couldn't believe that the other could actually love them, flaws and all.

Peace and contentment flooded the tent, despite the oncoming war.

Bellamy slipped his arms around Clarke and hugged her to his chest. They both needed the sleep and he hoped they would be able to get it. He had his radio on full volume and he knew someone would be sent to get him if the grounders attacked.

They shared a kiss before finally closing their eyes. They both knew that when they opened them again, the grounders would be there.

 **I know it's been a lonnnggggg time, but life happens. Anyways, please enjoy, share, review, follow, etc. Thanks. :)**


End file.
